SuperWhoLock
by TentooLove
Summary: It all started when two brothers, Sam and Dean, begin to see two words everywhere they go. 'Bad Wolf'. A door, leading them to this mush of a mess, worlds colliding. They meet mysterious people along the way to help them stop the worlds end. Ships: TenxRose, CastielxDean, SamxGabriel, SherlockxJohn, JackHarknessxEveryone
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, Sherlock, or Doctor Who. Nor, will I ever, in this life.**

A long days hunt and he thought he deserved a rest, Dean sat himself on the couch and rested his feet on the coffee table, shoes still on. He was relaxed, and reached for the white bag with grease stains on the bottom, and stuck his hand inside. Treating himself to a bacon cheese burger after a day of work, and he had definitely earned it. He began to take off the wrapper when he realised he was forgetting something. His body was slow, when getting up from his spot on the couch, walking over to the small fridgirator next to the table, pulling out a beer. When returning to his spot, he cracked it open and threw the cap somewhere on the floor, taking that first big gulp. 'Aaah.' he mumbled under his breath, the refreshing taste of a well earned beer at the end of the day, just what the doctor called for. He picked up the unwrapped burger and opened his mouth, the burger was touching his lips when he was interrupted. "Dean..." he heard the door swing open swiftly, hitting the chair when it was fully open.

"Not now, Sammy. Can't a guy just enjoy a burger?" his frow burrowed.

"Dean... I think you might want to come look at this." he suggested, and Dean grunted, rolling his eyes.

"If I come out here and there's nothing... I'm going to kick your ass." he frowned, placing the burger on the wrapper and standing from his seat. He approached Sam, and pushed past him into the parking lot. It looked empty and the impala was parked on the other side where he had left it. "You see, there's nothing. Now let me go fini-"

"They're back." he frowned.

"Who's back?"

"Not who, what. The words. I think they mean something Dean, they're everywhere."

"No, I haven't seen them in months." he shook his head, not wanting to believe what he heard. Sam began to walk towards the impala and Dean followed. "Damn..." Dean whispered under his breath when he saw it, two words printed on the hood on the impala in what appeared to be white paint. 'Bad Wolf.'

"I told you..." Sam sighed, "Maybe Cas can help us."

"I doubt he'll come.. but I can try." he cursed under his breath again then held out his arms, and looked up to the sky. "Okay, Cas. It's Dean. I-"

"I'm here." Cas was quiet, standing directly behind Sam and Dean examining the car. "Is this what you called me for?"

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam was furious, he had disappeared for so long they had thought something bad might have happened.

"Take it easy, Sammy." he tried calming him down, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What does it mean, Cas? We've seen it before, it's like the two words are following us."

"Something's wrong. Something is very wrong." he frowned, and that quickly turned into panic. With that, he was gone. Some angel of the Lord he was.

"Great. Now Cas is freaked out." Dean shook his head in disappointment. "We need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Looks like your boyfriend is scared." Sam laughed, and walked towards the motel room.

"Uh... what do you mean boyfriend? Sammy, I don't play for that team."

"That's not what Castiel says..." Sam heard Dean curse under his breath, yet again. "Did you really think you could hide that from me?" he laughed again.

"I thought I could try..." Dean muttered, then noticed a strange glowing on the door frame. "Sammy." he tried to call after him, but he already stepped in through the door. "Sam!" he called again, not wanting to walk through, nothing in response. "Shit..." He held his breath and prepared for the worst, a few steps closer, covering his eyes from the light. Squinting, he did it, walked right into the glowing door.


	2. Chapter 2

The light dimmed and Dean lowered his arm from his face, "Sammy, can you hear me?" he looked around and appeared to be in an alley way, what a strange day this was. First they had chased around a shape shifter who was imitating Brittney Spears and, well, he just wanted to eat a god damn cheese burger. "Oh, how I could go for a nice, big, juicy bacon-Is that a burger I smell?" he turned around and followed the smell. It let him to a nice little shack. 'I should be finding Sam.' he thought to himself, but then he saw the sign. "Best Burger" he didn't even have to finish reading the sign, he was already in the door. He walked up to the counter and looked at the menu, "Um, hi. I'd like a cheeseburger and fries."

"Is that all?" He laughed, also he had a sort of accent, strange.

"Um, yeah." He gave him a weird look, what's with the laugh. Weird, so he started watching the cook make other various items, his mouth watering.

"That will be 9.99." With that, dean pulled out a ten and laid it on the counter. The clerk looked at the money and thought a moment, "You're 2.89 off." and sighed.

"What do you mean? You said 9.99" Dean forced a smiled, and shook his head.

"It's £9.99" he explained.

"Whoa, did you say pounds?" he choked on his own words.

"Yeah buddy, come on. You're lucky I'm even taking American currency." Dean shook his head and gave him three more dollars.

"Keep the change." he frowned, waiting for his food. When the food was finished he set the container on the counter and Dean grabbed it, and scoffed. He walked to the area for people who wanted to dine in and most of the tables were full, he saw one table that had two open seats and a young blonde sitting. "Mind if I sit here?" Dean asked.

"Not at all," the woman replied picking at some 'fries' in front of her. "M' names Rose." she smiled.

"Dean." he smiled back, taking a look at his burger in front of him. "Haven't seen a guy around here, he's tall, shoulder length brown hair, kind of looks like a moose."

"Um.. Doesn't ring a bell." she frowned, eating a chip. She watched Dean for a moment as he began to eat his burger. "Your mate?"

"No..." he shook his head, "My brother." his mouth was full of beef and cheese. He swallowed and wipped his mouth with his hand. After another moment he ate some fries. "Oh man... these are great."

Rose smiled, "Good to know you're enjoying them. Best chips in Cardiff."

"Chips?" he laughed, "Whoa, wait. Did you just say Cardiff?" he coughed.

"Yea, where did you think you were."

"Uh, I don't know. Last time I checked I was in Ohio on a case." he got up from his seat, and began to walk away. Except, he walked back for his burger then continued out the door. Rose followed after him, a bit concerned.

"Hey, it's okay. Just.. explain what happened, I'm sure my mate can help you." she suggested.

"Thank you, lady-What did you say your name is again?" he shook his head, trying to focus.

"Rose-"

"Yeah, thanks Rose. But, unless you can find my brother then I don't think you can help me." he frowned.

* * *

Sam woke up in an apartment, poor little moose couldn't handle the teleport. His head was throbbing, and he was seeing two. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, and tried to regain his vision. The room he was in had a weird print for wallpaper, it was black and white, or brown and white. The colors were unclear to him, and there was a smiley face above the couch painted in yellow. And there were several spots where it looks like the wall had been shot. He got up from the floor and seemed a bit uneasy, and lost his balance, leaning on the couch. He heard the rattling of keys at the door, and two young men walked in. A blonde, wearing a brown jacket, and a taller man with curly, black hair wearing a long black jacket and a scarf. He tried getting up and failed, breaking the glass on the coffee table, "Shit."

"What the-Who the hell are you?" The blonde asked.

"His name is Sam Winchester." the dark haired one smirked.

"How did you-" Sam was amazed, kind of loosing concentration yet again.

"Go back to sleep." John commanded, he was out of it. "Doctor's orders." Sam just nodded and laid his head on the couch, shutting his eyes.

* * *

"John, he's been sleeping on my couch for over three hours. Get rid of him," the tall man with black hair frowned. "And find me another case while you're at it."

"I think there's something wrong with him, Sherlock. I can't just get rid of him." John tried. "We can question him, find out how he got in."

"There's no sign of a break in. He didn't come in on purpose, because he has no idea who we are, or where he is." Sherlock began to explain, "He's a traveler, he never stays in the same place for more than a week. Looks like he usually stays in cheap motels, because he looks too comfortable on that couch. His hands are dirty, he does something that takes a lot of work. And his hands are calloused maybe with a big tool. But look closer, his index finger is a bit more calloused than the others. He uses guns, and he reeks of sodium and holy water."

"What does that even mean?" John was baffled.

"He's a hunter." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"What kind of hunter needs holy water?"

"The kind that hunts demons." Sam suggested, finally awaking from his slumber, wrapped in rope.

"John... get the whip." a twisted smiled appeared on Sherlock's lips as he stared at Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

*spoof* (This is the only word I know how to describe what just happened) Cas appeared out of thin air, in the parking lot by the impala. It was strange, he thought he was only a few seconds, but it was clear he wasn't. He tried looking, but the boys wern't anywhere to be found. 'This is very bad,' he thought to himself, as he paced back and forth in place. After a moment of thinking, he said to himself, "Maybe they're just inside the motel, I probably didn't look hard enough." giving the situation the benefit of the doubt. So, he walked towards the motel room, and noticed the stange vibe the door was giving off. "Damnit." he knew they walked through, because they're so stupid. If one jumped off a bridge, the other would follow. And that seemed to have been the case here. Castiel didn't hesitate, he was determined to find Dean. Erm, and Sam. He walked straight through the door, the light not affecting him in anyway.

On the other side, he was in a big, spacious room. There were switches and dials in the center on this round... thing. And the room was filled with coral. "Hello?" he called out, hoping one of the boys would pop out. Instead a strange man wearing a brown, stripped suit and a trench coat noticed him.

"What?" His frow burrowed.

"I said Hello." Cas frowned, did he not understand?

"Yes, I got that. How did you get into my TARDIS?" He placed a hand on the console and studied the figure before him.

"I just kind of... walked in." He shook his head.

"But, the door was locked."

"I didn't take the door." he frowned again. "Not, that door at least." he turned around to point at the door to exit the ship.

"Who are you?" the Doctor cocked his head to the side.

"Castiel-I'm an angel of the Lord."

"An angel of the Lord, really?" he smiled, "I'm the Doctor."

"Good to meet you Doctor. Have you seen my friend?"

* * *

"No." John shook his head in disapointment at Sherlock.

"John, please." he looked down at the little hedgehog that stood before him.

"No," he paused, "You're not using a whip on him." Sherlock rolled his eyes and threw a little tantrum in his own way, then sat down next to Sam on the couch. "He's no fun." he mumbled to Sam.

"Untie him, I'll get us some tea." John suggested, as walking into the kitchen.

Sherlock did as he was told and untied the straggely haired boy, and laid the rope on the ground. To no surprise Sam tried to pull a knife on Sherlock, but he was easily stopped. "I don't play games. Now put that away, and get ready for tea."

"You're British?" Sam coughed, putting his knife back in his pocket.

"I prefer the term English." he rolled his eyes and watched closley as John prepared the cuppa and brought it to their location. He handed a cup to Sam and Sherlock got his own. Sam looked at the two for a moment and decided to play along. He held out the cup and sipped on the tea, the cup too small for his liking.

"I um.. I don't know how I got here. Do you have any idea?" Sam took another sip on his tea.

"No, what is the last thing you remember?" John watched closley, paying no attention to his cuppa.

"I was... I was in a parking lot, with my brother. We were looking at his car, and then I walked back to the motel room. The last thing I remember was walking into the motel room." He shook his head.

"Sam, you were in Ohio, United States, North America?" Sherlock questioned.

"Yeah," nodding. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"It's written on the inside of your collar, and in your jacket pocket is a peice of paper from the motel room you stayed in." Sherlock just looked away.

* * *

Dean just finished his story to Rose, and threw away his burger wrapper. He wiped his hands on his pants and forced a smile to Rose. "You probably think I'm crazy." he laughed.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." with that, she heard the wheezing sound the TARDIS made before landing and watched as the daft box materalized in front of them with a boom. "There's my mate." she smiled. The door creeked open and two men wearing trench coats walked out, Cas was speaking to the Doctor.

"So, your box is bigger on the inside?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "Oh, hello Rose." he joined by her side.

"Dean..." Castiel rushed to him. "Where the hell have you been?" he was in shock, and took Dean in his arms for a hug. After an awkward moment of Rose and the Doctor watching in awe, he released him. "This isn't our world, Dean."

"I know. I'm just trying to find Sammy." Dean frowned and looked over at the strange couple, "What did he mean bigger on the inside? How did you do that?"

The Doctor smiled, "Follow me." he led Rose to the TARDIS and Castiel and Dean followed. When they entered, Dean's mouth dropped open in a bit of surprise.

"It's...It's..." He was amazed and scared at the same time. He didn't know what to do, "What the hell is this?"

"My TARDIS," he laughed, "Time and Relative Demension In Space. It's a space ship."

"Are you some sort of marshian?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"No, I'm a Time Lord." he smiled, "From the planet Gallifrey."

"So, you're alien?" he frowned.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"I guess I've seen weirder, marshin." Dean coughed, looking around the console room. "Okay, Mr. Alien, how do we find my brother?"

"My guess is, if he didn't show up around me or Rose, he might be in a different world."

"You mean, like a parallel world?" Rose cringed at the thought, things had been different for her. She met her father from there once, and her mum is still there. She stayed with the Doctor, and didn't feel like thinking it through right now.

"More or less." the Doctor sighed, "Now, if I'm right you have a different story than your friend?"

"Probably. Cas was probably just chillin up in the sky, watching." Dean frowned, taking a seat in the pilot chair, "Something's been following my brother and I, Doc. We've seen it everywhere we go, and we don't know what it means."

"What's that?" Rose asked, not remembering this part of the story earilr.

"Two words," he mumbled. "Bad Wolf."

"Doctor, this is impossible. How could I have sent that message to a different universe?" Rose looked up at him in a bit of fright, "Something bad must be happening."

"Yeah," he looked down, not wanting to explain what was going on quite yet. "What did you say your brother looked like?"

* * *

They were almost done with their tea when Sam spotted it again, 'Bad Wolf' was carved in an apple on the table. He immediately got up from his seat and walked towards it. "Shit." he frowned, "How the hell-Did you do this?" he looked over at the two men drinking tea.

"Bad Wolf," John sighed. "There it is again, Sherlock."

"I see." he got up and walked towards Sam, "Where have you seen this before?"

"All over the place," he set down the apple and leaned against the table, "I've seen it on my brothers car, on signs on roads, I find them on random teeshirts I own, on billboards, the name of motels I've stayed at. The two words don't mean anything, and it seems like they've been following my brother and I around."

"We've been having the same problem."John interrupted him, looking down at the ground. It was a relif to know they wern't alone, but it could also mean something very bad is happening.


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS started off with a bang, whoosh, and a thud. Everyone was in schock, espically Dean. His arms were clutched to Castiels side, holding on for dear life. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor was puzzled, as he got shook around.

"I don't know what's happening. I didn't put in any coordinates!"

"Doctor..." Rose was holding on to the side of the console looking at the monitor. It showed a location somewhere in London. He managed to join by her side and not fall on the way over. Cas just stood there, the shaking and crash like manor not surprising him at all. "I've never heard of this street in London, Doctor."

"221B Baker Street, London. Why on earth would it take us there?" he was baffled, as he looked over at Cas and Dean, "You okay?"

"I... I don't do flying so well." Dean sheepishly admitted.

"We're not flying." he snorted, "We're disappearing here and reappearing there."

"How is that, in anyway, not like flying?" he was yelling now, still holding on to Cas for dear life.

Another thud and a wheeze escaped the TARDIS and she stopped. The Doctor stood up straight and laid a hand on her coral roots, "It's okay girl. You're done now." he frowned, sorry for what his machine had been put through. Another soft moan escaped through the vents, as if to say 'It's okay. I forgive you.'

"Dean..." Castiel looked down at the man clinging to hid body. He looked like a 5-year-old in a haunted house for the first time. "We're not moving anymore. It's done."

"Oh, right." he slowly released his body and stood up straight. "Sorry.." looking down at the floor then back up at the Doctor. "Where are we?"

A light knock appeared at the door then nothing more. The Doctor adjusted his tie then continued to walk towards the door. With precaution, he opened the door slightly to take a look what was outside. "Hello." he smiled at the guest awaiting outside of the box. "Come on out guys, it looks safe enough."

Rose skipped to the door and Castiel and Dean followed shortly behind to be greeted by three men, two taller and one rather short. "Oh, thank God Sammy." Dean saw his brother and immedaitely held him in his arms, "Don't do that." he scolded.

Sam just patted his back then pushed away.

"This is John and Sherlock." He introduced them to the new guest.

"Oh, um." Dean looked over at the people by his side. "This is Castiel, Rose, and The Doctor."

"Doctor, what was that?" John asked, holding out a hand to greet the slender man in the trench coat. "I'm a doctor as well."

Smiling, "No, no. Just The Doctor." then turning his head towards Sherlock, "Holmes?"

"Yes. That is me." he smirked.

"Big fan, really." he smiled and reached out his hand with a firm grip.

"I'm sure." he forced a smile and shook in return. "Tea?"

"Would love some." he nodded and looked over at Rose, "Sherlock Holmes." he muttered.

"Like... detective?" she smiled, "With the hat with the... the... ear flaps?"

"That's the type." she giggled.

"Bet you I can get him to put one on," she tried. "10 quid?"

He frowned, remembering the last time he placed a bet with Rose. And lost. "Better make it 5 quid." she giggled again and began to examine the room. The nicley decorated living area, and the kitchen from what she could see. Then she saw it, the hat with the silly earflaps laying on a chair.

"Sugar?" John asked, as Sherlock set another tray down.

"No thankyou." Rose and the Doctor spoke as one.

"Okay," Dean spoke up. "Enough with the chit chat. What the hell is going on? And how do we get back home?"

The Doctor sighed, taking a sip of tea. "I.. I'm not sure. This, this right here. It isn't our world. Wellll, it might not be yours either. I think the walls are collapsing." he looked down then over at Rose, "And we might need your help to stop it from happening."

"I'm in." Dean didn't hesitate.

"Um, Dean." Sam looked up at him then Cas. "Family meeting, now." he grabbed Dean and Cas by their jackets and pulled them to a different part of the room.

"Dean, do you really think this is a good idea?" Cas sighed.

"I.. I don't know, okay? I just want to help, he seems like a good marshin." he forced a weak laugh, "If we can help get us back to our world, then I'm willing to. Sam and I have been to a different world before, we were rich, actors. What was it, Ackles and Padalekey?"

"Padalecki." Sam corrected him.

"Whatever, are you guys in or not?" he grunted, and sure enough Castiel and Sam nodded. "Good, now lets go figure out what we need to do."

"Who are you really, Doctor?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he smirked.

"Well, fine." he shook his head with a weak smile. "You're a traveler. You don't change outfits much, the suit is very worn out. And that jacket was, from the looks of it, given to you by a friend. You're old. Impossibly old. Your face is young but your eyes grow cold. A long journey you have been through, hundreds of years. Not human, that's for sure. Your face is fresh, only been around for a few years." he coughed, "You're in love. I can tell by the way you keep watching her, the blonde. You didn't wish to admit it, because it hurts. Doesn't it Doctor?"

He looked down, then over to Rose. "It does."

"As for the blonde-" he started.

"No, no. I'm fine. I believe ya'. You can read me like an open book." she muttered.

"The Bad Wolf in our very presence." he smirked. "It's amazing, really. You send two words across the whole of time and space, as a warning. You knew this was coming, all along."

"I didn't know. It might have been me in the past... I didn't know this was going to happen."

"You are very brave, Dame Rose Tyler," he paused. "Of the Powell Estate. Very brave indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

"So what exactly is happening Doc?" Dean grunted and leaned awkwardly against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest.

"The universes are collapsing on each other..." he trailed off his eyes on Rose, "again."

Sam was shocked, "What do you mean 'again'?" he frowned and shook his head at the Timelord, disappointed in the news he presented. "You know what, nevermind. I don't want to know. But, I do want to know is how in hell are we going to fix this and get home?"

"I... don't know. The TARDIS won't hop from universe to universe so willingly. And if we did, who's to say she won't bring you right back. We need to find out what's causing the problem and put a stop to them. Whoever it is, they must be here. In this universe, or else it wouldn't have brought us all into your home," he turned to Sherlock and John, "which is lovely."

John nodded with an uneasy smile, "And is that.. your TARDIS?" he pointed to the box in his living room.

"Yes." he nodded firmly, "Would you like to step inside?"

"Is there enough room?" John shook his head awe.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he was getting excited, he loved when new people entered his glorious ship and just couldn't hold in their 'wow's or 'It's bigger on the inside!' comments. The rush of it all gave him a thrill. Taking their breath away by a ship that not only flies through space, but time aswell. He pushed open the door and gestured for the two men to enter.

A gasp escaped Johns mouth after only a few steps into the aircraft, "It's beautiful." it came out nearly a whisper, but loud enough the Doctor could appreciate his comment. "How do you do it? Make it bigger on the inside?" Sherlock didn't say a word, but brushed past the console to get a better look around.

"Timelords science. Very convinent, we use it for a lot of things. My pockets, for example," he smirked and pulled a lamp out. Very random, but it got the point across. Very random indeed.

"It's remarkable Doctor," Sherlock smiled and patted an extended branch of coral and the TARDIS let out a faint moan of approval. "She's alive. I can feel her."

"This is great and all Doc'," Dean entered the ship followed by his pack, "But I think we should go get a motel room or something for the night. We can figure this out tomorrow?"

"No need," he smiled, "If you would like, we have extra bedrooms."

"No Than-" Dean began but surly enough was cut off by his little brother.

"That would be great, thank you." he smiled and nodded, then gave a slight frown towards Dean.

"How many rooms? Two?" The Doctor grinned and looked from Dean to Cas, and back to Dean.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Castiel butted into the conversation before Dean could interject. Sam tried to cover his laughter, and looked away and Dean just rolled his eyes. After getting directions from the Timelord, the three boys walked down the endless hallways until they reached what was probably their rooms. Sam entered his and closed the door tightly, as Castiel began to open his.

"I'll be damned," Dean mumbled under his breath. "He was right, the TARDIS did change the room to our liking." he sighed in relief when he walked into a room that looked much like a musty motel room. A bed in an olive green blanket, an old plaid couch, a bathroom to the left, and next to the bed a fridge. Sure enough, the fridge was stocked with cold beers. He smiled and lifted two from the rack and sat down on the couch, handing one to Cas. He only sighed, accepting the bottle as he pressed it to his lips.

"May 14," Dean read aloud the news paper resting on the coffee table in front of him. He read the title to himself and looked up to notice Cas with his eyes squinted and his forehead wrinkled. "Something wrong?"

"Yes-No." he frowned, "The date sounds familiar..." after a moment of thinking it hit him, "Ahh, the day I became an Angel of the Lord." he nodded in approval for remembering the date.

"Cas, it's your birthday?" Dean grinned and patted him on the back. "Happy Birthday."

"Not my day of birth," he shook his head in confusion.

"Close enough." he clinked his beer to Castiels and gulped it down. "Good enough reason to celebrate on a shitty day like this. Tell you what, I'll go get some pie and you can... do whatever. I won't be long." Cas just nodded as Dean left him alone in the room that resembled a motel.


End file.
